Administrative Core - PROJECT SUMMARY The Tennessee Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is a four-way partnership between a research-intensive institution (Vanderbilt University Medical Center, VUMC), a historically black medical college (Meharry Medical College, MMC), an academically-engaged state health department (Tennessee Department of Health, TDH), and a sophisticated community-based organization with a 25-year exclusive focus on HIV (Nashville CARES). To achieve the overall aims of the CFAR and its cores requires an innovative, flexible, and engaged Administrative Core (AC). The significance and impact of the AC is heightened by the multi-institutional structure of the CFAR, making its work critical to the success of the program. The AC will add value to the significance of HIV research at our partnered institutions by providing leadership and resources for collaborations that will impact the field. The work of the AC is grounded in transparent communication, maximizing efficient use of financial and human resources, and serving the needs of HIV researchers across our diverse institutions. The AC is the ?operating system? of the CFAR, overseeing resources and creating a collaborative environment for CFAR members. The AC will support the entire CFAR enterprise by pursuing four specific aims: 1) To provide leadership, management, coordination, and supervision of CFAR activities; 2) To enhance the HIV research productivity of CFAR investigators by supporting and coordinating collaborative and trans-disciplinary approaches; and 3) To facilitate effective and bi-directional communication about HIV-related research resources, activities and advances. The CFAR leverages Vanderbilt's strength in developing biomedical informatics tools to support research operations. The AC will leverage such biomedical informatics tools to support CFAR operations through real-time data collection for continuous quality improvement. This empowers the AC and CFAR to efficiently provide institutional leadership in HIV, needed core services for CFAR investigators, and mentoring of future leaders in HIV research.